


Soft Smiles

by CoalLives



Series: "Daily" Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Running Away, Soft Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoalLives/pseuds/CoalLives
Summary: Sometimes, your character let’s their mind drift away to ‘what ifs’ and ‘if only’. Write your character living in one of those scenarios. For sdavid's Tale Teller daily writing challenge.





	Soft Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Again didn't fully proofread so let me know of any mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

It wasn’t often that Dean let his mind wander. Often it would wander to places he didn’t want to think of. Like how he could’ve prevented so much death. Or been there for Sam and kept him off the demon blood and on the straight and narrow. These were things he didn’t like to think about. But they came anyway. They kept him up many nights, and no matter how many different sleep remedies he tried he could never fall asleep.

This was one of those nights. Covers kicked off and just staring blankly at the ceiling while his mind wondered and posed those dangerous ‘what ifs’ and ‘if onlys’ But the main one tonight was one that wasn’t often and offered solace. It never left him angry at himself and lulled him to sleep. In the morning he would find an ounce of regret of not following the choices presented to him so long ago, but it would go away in a second. With Dean always bouncing from school to school, he never thought he would find something meaningful. 

It was an odd occurrence. There was a bit of a dry spell on cases. He was always calling in another hunter. He said it was to give his boys a taste of normality, but Dean knew it was his arm. John Winchester was a great hunter, one of the best. But even the best can be knocked into walls a bit too hard. He couldn’t drive and decided to let the boys finish the year at school. There were only 3 months left. Sam was thriving. He had made a couple of friends and was getting the best grades he could. Dean was bored. There was nothing to do. Nothing exciting. He had played the playboy and was tired of always looking for the next girl. That was until the next girl became a challenge.

She had said no. And she always said no. She claimed to know his ways and wouldn’t be caught up in that. Dean continued the chase. He knew that even if she wasn’t going to say yes to a date, she would provide the entertainment he needed for the next few months. Chasing her was fun. She kept him on his toes and played pranks on him when he least expected it. She made a fool out of him. But that laugh was enough for Dean to let it go.

He doesn’t know when the chase turned from a game into Dean just needing her to pay attention to him. He still doesn’t know when it turned from an attraction to love. Eventually, she came to him with an invitation. It was to a party she was throwing for the end of the year. A month had never flown by so fast. The catch was it was the day after Dean left. “I can’t come.” Her face seemed to fall, eyes dim before her smile came back and the sparkle in her eyes shined brighter. “So you ask me on too many dates to count and you won’t come when I invite you?” There was mirth in her eyes. Before he could respond she spoke again, “Well can you meet me on Mountig Hill at 9:00 tonight?” Dean gave a nod that she answered with a smile. “Great see you there!” She turned and left the cafeteria. 

Dean had never seen Mountig Hill so beautiful before. The moon cast it’s silver glow on the hill and cast an illusion of itself on the surface of the lake down below. And in the middle of the hill was her. She sat on a small picnic blanket with a messenger bag next to her. Dean walked and sat next to her on the blanket. “Hey.” She gave a nod in answer. She seemed to be in deep thought. “How do you like this town?” Her voice was dull and quiet, almost as if she was scared someone would hear them. Dean shrugged, “It’s nice enough. Quiet, peaceful, seems perfect.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “Exactly! This town is too nice. The world isn’t nice,” She stood up and started to pace, “no one just gives jobs because they know you. They give them if you’re good at you job. I want to leave, run away. My aunt lives in Chicago and I have enough money to make it there. There I can live and finish school. There I can get away from everyone’s perfect standards. The perfect grades, hair, clothes, house, and car. Nothing can be out of place. But I’m out of place.” She stopped to take a breath. She was right, Dean noted. Everything prank she pulled seemed to be looked down upon, and not with the normal disgruntled manner from the teachers, the pranks were treated with extra disdain.

“Come with me.” She spoke breathlessly after her rant. “You don’t belong here either, I can tell. You can grab your brother and we’ll get out of here.” 

And that’s always where Dean woke up. He didn’t go with her. He couldn’t. It wasn’t his place. Besides he would have gotten bored, at least that’s what he told himself. But in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn’t have. Not once while he was chasing her did her ever think of a hunt. But Dean will always remember the way she smiled at him. It was knowing. Like she knew he wouldn’t have come with her. That she was right, they didn’t fit in. But they also didn’t fit in for different reasons. Dean will especially remember the way her lips felt against his skin as she kissed his cheek for the first and last time. And he will always remember the way she slipped into the night. Perhaps in another time, Dean would’ve followed. Become a mechanic and live for her smiles. But this was not another time.


End file.
